Push Up To My Body, Sink Your Teeth Into My Flesh
by DemonStripper
Summary: It's mating season for Ciel, and when he wakes up whimpering in pain, it's up to Sebastian to take care of his little mate. (This is modern day and many decades post season 2 just so everyone knows) (Can be read as a prequel to "Holdin' Me Closer 'Til Our Eyes Meet (You Won't Ever Be Alone")


**I'm back and with me I have brought you yet another poor attempt at smut!**  
 **Except this time there's no plot with it, just straight (or not so straight) up lemon!**  
 **To any of you who read Snow Storms & Sickness, I will be updating as soon as possible, but I've had a bit of writer's block until tonight and I'm still writing the second part.**  
 **I'm really sorry for the wait. This one is pretty short compared to what I've been writing, but I might make a longer (better) version of this one day.**  
 **This is only my second smut so I still haven't really gotten the hang of it, but I really love heat fics and I've been dying to write one so I hope y'all like it!**

A loud whimper woke me from my dreams at well past twelve in the morning.

I blinked blearily for a few seconds, looking around the shadow covered room in confusion until my eyes finally settled on my mate.

My sweating mate.

My sweet smelling mate.

My mate who just went into heat.

Oh shit, that's why he's whimpering!

"Hh, S-Seba-stian. Ple-ase." the cat demon whispered shakily, his blue-grey ears flat against his head in distress and his matching tail wrapped around the back of his slick covered thighs, glossed over eyes flashing between their mismatched coloring of sapphire-amethyst and blood red, staring pleadingly at his lover.

"Shh, it's okay, Ciel. I'm here. I've got you." I said gently, running my hand over his furry blue ears.

The fuzzy appendages twitched slightly under my slow moving fingers and he keened at the feel of my other hand running over his bare back.

"I-it hurts." Ciel groaned, burying his head into his pillow, sheets clutched tightly in his hands.

"I know, my love." I whispered, pulling him closer to me to press a kiss against the nape of his neck.

"M-make it stop. Fuck me, I need i-it."

"But last time... I don't want to hurt you again."

"You didn't hurt me the first time." he mumbled and looked up at me, "I fell off the bed and I was sore for a few days, but that's all."

"You were bruised from my hands."

"And I loved it." he climbed onto my lap, body still shaking at the obvious pain his heat was causing him.

I hate to see him in pain, but his scent is absolutely intoxicating.

His tail moved from his legs to brush over my bare chest, leaving a small trail of wetness in it's wake from where it was once wrapped around himself.

He leaned down to my neck and rubbed his cheek against the mark he made on me only a few months ago, whining loudly as my own scent became more prominent causing him to harden more against my thigh.

He shifted to move away, only causing more friction against his length and rump, "Ahh~"

I let out a low chuckle at the action, moving my right hand to rest on his hip, rubbing the soft skin below my fingers slowly.

"Please." he whispered desperately, the tears in his eyes overflowing when he leaned down to press his forehead against my chest.

He's burning up.

I sighed quietly, this will be a long week.

"Shh, don't cry, darling. I'll take care of you." I mumbled, pressing my lips against his hair and stroking his steel-blue tail with my black-nailed fingers.

"Look at me." my tilted his chin up, allowing me to see his big mismatched eyes.

I rubbed my nose against his cheek earning a quiet purr, "Turn over on your stomach, beautiful."

He did as he was told eagerly, pressing his chest flat against the mattress, resting his head on his pillow, and presenting his rear to me.

His legs were spread wide, giving me better access to his dripping hole.

I nuzzled his inner thigh before trailing kisses up the back of his legs, lapping up the sweet liquid that lightly coated them between kisses.

He groaned quietly as I got to the top of his legs, stopping just below the round mounds of his behind to suck a love mark on his left thigh.

I kissed up to the bottom of his back and back down to where I was before, stopping this time at his ass.

His scent was now much stronger than it was earlier and I could hear quiet sounds leaving his lips every few seconds just at my touch.

He's in full heat now for sure.

I ran my fangs gently over one of his plump cheeks, biting softly, a low growl rumbling in my chest as I did so.

Ciel. Such a beautiful little demon. And he's my mate. Mine. All mine.

His body, mine to worship and love forever.

I love him so much, from his snarky remarks and witty humor, to his loving kisses and sleepy cuddles.

From the plump of his lips, and the blue and amethyst of his eyes, to his small frame and long legs.

For everything that can and can't be seen, I love everything about him.

I slid my tongue down from his cheeks to his entrance, circling the rim and collecting the sweet wetness with a quiet moan.

He let out a wail when my tongue dipped into his hole, fisting the pillow under his head.

I let my tongue push a little deeper into him, drawing a high-pitched groan from the smaller demon.

"You're so amazing. You know that right?" I mumbled against the skin of his back when I pulled away to press my lips to his skin a few more times before licking my fingers and pushing one into him slowly.

I gasp left his mouth at that, "You're so gorgeous, so sweet, so perfect, my Ciel."

I pulled my finger out and pushed back in slowly, causing him to press himself against my finger harder.

"Ahhh~ S-Sebastian, more please."

I added a second finger, and continued to move them in a slow steady rhythm.

I could feel more slick covering my fingers and my eyes glowed faintly in the darkness of the room.

The sounds leaving his lips were nothing short of erotic, and I couldn't resist the urge to stop the movement of my fingers, removing them from him completely, and move to lick the bonding gland on his neck where my mark rested.

He whimpered at the loss of my fingers, but turned his head away from me so that I could reach his neck better.

I took the opportunity to nip and suck at the tender skin on his neck, sinking my fangs into the flesh where our bond mark already stood, earning a loud moan from him.

He turned his head to face me, eyes glowing fuchsia as he pulled my lips against his, slipping his tongue into my mouth almost immediately.

He bit my lip playfully, accidentally piercing the skin there.

He licked the copper-tasting liquid away, a quiet hum leaving his lips.

I always meant to ask if he has a blood fetish.

I moved back to my original position and slid my fingers back into him when he pulled away from my mouth

He jumped slightly at the sudden intrusion, eyes glazing over slightly at the sudden pleasure that coarsed through his body when I hit his prostate.

I curled my other arm around his waist and wrapped my hand around his neglected member.

He cried out as I slid my hand up and down it slowly, sliding my finger over the tip where pre-cum was already leaking out.

"Mm~ S'good. Feels so g-ood."

I scissored my fingers before adding a third one.

He mewled loudly at the feeling and his tail wrapped around the back of my leg, a clear sign that he was close.

I stroked him faster, he cried out before cumming in my hand, white liquid coating my hand and "he sheets below him.

I wrapped my arms around his waist to keep him from falling when his shaking legs gave out, lowering him beside me gently.

He panted, catching his breath quickly before groaning quietly when the heat returned with more vengeance only minutes later, body still craving his dominant's knot.

"Hnn, n-need you."

"I know, Ciel." I purred stroking his jaw softly, "Any specific position you desire?"

He didn't reply, only shook his head and whined, biting his lip roughly.

"Hands and knees then." I whispered against his ear.

He nodded and turned over into the mentioned position.

We have plenty of time for trying out every different position later, but with how much he's sweating and wincing now it would be best to use the proper mating position to ease his ache.

I pulled off my sweatpants, freeing my own throbbing erection from the confines of my pants.

I was about to press my finger into him, when he shook his head, "No."

"No?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I'm stretched enough, jus' need y-ou."

I eyed him warily, but nodded anyways, "Okay, my love."

I lined myself up with his entrance and entered him slowly, gaining a groan in response.

"Please move." he gasped, a bead of sweat sliding down his neck.

He was tight and warm around me, his slick covering my cock, making me harder.

I growled possessively, holding onto his hips when I pulled out halfway and then pushed back in slowly, giving him a few thrusts to adjust before going in deeper.

I moaned loudly when he took my full length, hitting his prostate earning a high-pitched keen.

"Hh faster!" he commanded, grasping the sheets tightly.

I felt myself swell inside of him, my knot growing already.

His ears twitched and pricked forwards as I thrust faster hitting his prostate several times in a row, "Ah! Sebastian! Fuck!"

He looks so beautiful like this, sweating and calling out my name in pleasure.

His slate locks shining under the pale moonlight, that illuminated his face perfectly.

This must be what heaven is.

He yelped when my nails dug into his hips, but moaned seconds after at the sensation of them biting into his skin.

"You're so tight, ahh~"

I slammed back into him roughly, getting more sloppy as I lost myself in the feeling of being in him again.

Despite how many times we've had sex, I'll never over how amazing it is to have him warm and wet around me.

I could feel myself getting closer with every second that passed with him stretched around me, but I refused to release until he did.

My mate should always be sated before myself, he's more important.

"I'm s'close." he wailed, eyes half shut in his heated daze.

I moaned, in complete ecstasy as I felt his warm walls clench around me as he came for the second time tonight, screaming my name loudly as he did.

I thrust deeply a few more times still earning gasping cries from my mate when I continued to hit the spot he craved to be touched most.

I felt the familiar warmth build in my stomach and I spilled deep into him moments later.

He moaned quietly one last time, arms shaking from overuse.

I pulled his back against my chest, and held him close against me when he almost collapsed.

I laid down on my side, keeping him firmly against me, my knot keeping us tied together for the time being.

"Are you okay?" I asked, rubbing my nose against his ear.

"Mm, yes. I'm okay for now." he replied lowly, looking back at me to nuzzle his cheek against mine, "I love you."

"I love you too, my beloved. I'm glad you're feeling better for now."

He yawned cutely and leaned his head back to rest under my chin.

"Go to sleep while you can. It's gonna be a long week." I mumbled, planting a kiss between his ears.

"Alright, jus' don't leave after your knot goes down." he whispered, eyes falling shut in exhaustion.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

He will make amazing children someday.

Strong, smart, beautiful, caring, witty, incredibly spoiled and demanding.

The thought almost made me chuckle, but I held it in so I wouldn't wake my already sleeping lover.

It's not time to think about things like that yet, but I still hope it happens one day in the future.

I smiled at the thought and looked down at the man beside me.

I never thought I would even forgive him after what happened all those years ago, but just look at us now.

A mated pair, soon to have our bonding ceremony.

I couldn't wish for anything more.

I wrapped my arms around him and held him protectively, even though I know no one will bother us here, instincts are instincts, and I feel like this is the best way to comfort and protect Ciel.

My lover, my mate, my little lord, my Ciel.


End file.
